Kenoshan Federation
The Kenoshan Federation (Kenoshan:Кеноша pronounced: Keh-No-Sha,- Druçğam:Kenoša pronoced:Keh-No-Sha)is an island nation in the COFR. The Kenoshan Federation is either recognized as the Kenoshan Federation or Kenosha. It borders no other country in the COFR, but it boarders a "Break-Off" Province of Kenosha, Ankyska (Kenoshan:Анкыска pronouced: An-Kee-Ska,- Druçğam: Ankýska pronouced: An-Kee-Ska). Ankyska is under the control of Kenosha, but is a seperate reigon of Kenosha Royal Family: Queen Veltha Vestovmich Delo Vestovmich (Husband) Seva Vestovmich (Son) Galena Vestovmich (Daughter) Prime Minister: Tolu Vetroskima Secretary of Defense: Ogun Vkruvtovmech ' History ' In the year of 234BCE along the Kazhin More (Kenoshan:Кажин Море pronounced: Kah-Zhen Mor-eh, Druçğam:Käžen Vůeam pronounced: Kah-zhen Vwem) Kazhin Sea.The early settelers of Kenosha, were citizens from Thrace. More and more citizens left Thrace to the island of Kenosha and settled in the Ancient City of Kazhin Mave (Kenoshan:Кажин Мaве pronounced: Kah-Zhen Mah-veb, Druçğam:Käžen Dămğem pronounced: Kah-zhen Dwam-Jem) Kazhin Grounds. The country of Kenosha was formed. It was under the power of Levo Tecotoshtam (Kenoshan:Лево Тевотощам pronouced:Levo Teh-vo-to-shtam, Druçğam:Levo Tevotoštam pronouced: Levo Teh-vo-to-sh-tam) was the first ruler of Kenosha. He was 18 years old when he decided to become the Ruler of the small area of Kenosha.Levo was the ruler of Kenosha for 20 years until his death in 214BCE. For Hundreds of years Kenosha was under control of the Tevotshtam's. In 211 Kenosha had a new ruler - Priva Lipovolima (Kenoshan: Прива Липоволима pronouced:Priva Lipovolima, Druçğam:Prîva Lîpovolima pronouced: Priva Lipovolima ). The Lipovolima's ruled for approximatly 300 years. In that time, they created small cities that were later destroyed by war/mother nature. In 1580 Kenosha got a "Face Lift." The new ruler of Kenosha was Gemana Lochka (Kenoshan:Гемана Лочка prounced: Gemana Lochka, Druçğam:Gemana Ločka pronoced: Germana Lochka). Gemana created the city of Urma, which is the oldest/Modern city to date in Kenosha. Urma had beautiful Gold Palaces along the Moeshtam Vima (Kenoshan:Моещам Вима-pronouced:Moeshtam Vima, Druçğam:Moёštam Vima-pronouced: Moyestham Vima) Moeshtam River. In 1594, 2 of the great palaces were destroyed by a people called the Polchki. After the palaces were destroyed, Kenosha took over the land of Polchki and there is a city where the capital of Polchki used to be, the city is called Polchivka. Today in the city of Urma (Kenoshan:Эрма-pronouced Erma, Druçğam:Ürma pronouced:Erma) you can see the remains of the 2 destroyed palaces. You can see only the columns of the 2 palaces. They are the oldest buildings on record in Kenosha In the year of 1781 Kenosha expanded it's empire. It expanded it from the Kazhin Sea to the Byabma Asam (Kenoshan:Бябма Асам pronouced:Byabma Asam, Druçğam:Bábma Soea pronouced: Byabma Soh-ah) Byabma Ocean. Which tripled the Kenoshan emipre's size. It now had Mountians, Rivers, Valleys, Deserts and plains/forests. In 1788 Kenosha adpoted the Cyrillic Alphabet that it uses today. In 1810 there was the great war of Kenosha. It was between Kenosha and the southern end of the Kenoshan Empire. The war was about the Government's Policies/Laws. The country actually split up in 1891 into North Kenosha and South Kenosha along the Slemvhata Asana (Kenoshan: Слемвхата Асана pronouced:Slemvhata Asana, Druçğam:Slemvhăta Cămîă pronouced:Slemvh-wah-ta Swa-me-wa) The River Of Tears. In 1920 the country was reunited by the most recognizable ruler of Kenosha, Hyama Zlyomvoshtame (Kenoshan:Хяма Злёмвощаме pronouced:Hyama Zlyomvoshtame, Druçğam:Háma Zlómvoštame pronouced:Hyama Zlyomvoshtame). He re-united the country be doing a Peace-Deal convetion. It called for a compromise of South and North Kenosha. The Great War of 120BCE Along the banks of Prozhen Vima (Kenoshan:Кажин Вима pronouced:Kazhin Vima, Druçğam:Kažen Saemăân pronouced:Kazhen Seh-mwa-an) there was one of the most famous war in Kenosha, The Great War of 120BCE. This war was the longest and most deadly. It lasted for 20 years, and there was an esitmated 100,000 deaths in 100BCE, when the war ended. The war was caused by a tribe called Jeatms. They saw that Kenosha had fetile land, an establish government, and the Jeatms wanted that. On the night of August 23, 120BCE, the Jeatms bombarded the ancient city of Mizhmrecha (the largest ancient city in Kenosha). The Jeatms tried to crumble the city walls by ramming them with spears, of course that did not work, which gave Kenosha more time to kill them. The Kenoshans drove out the Jeatms but that did not end the war. The Jeatms went to all the cities in the area which included, Mizhmrecha, Hritna, Sermecholis, Urma, and Khranchilio. The war made such and impact, there is a state named after the Jeatms, where the ancient city of Mezhmrecha was. The Split and Unifcation of North and South Kenosha In 1810 there was the most famous war in Kenosha's history, the Split war. The ruler at the time, Akenmacha Zhesameche (Kenoshan:Акенмача Жесамече pronouced:Akenmacha Zhesah-meh-che, Druçğam:Âkenmâça Dğesăeçe pronouced: Akenmaca Deh-jes-wa-eche) was 20 years old when the famous Split happened. His empire was so huge, he could not get information/news to the southern end of Kenosha in a fast time. While the Northen part of Kenosha was growing economicly faster, the Southern end was slowing down. Thats when the southern end split from the northern end. Akenmacha did not like this at all, he wanted to rule all of Kenosha. The war took place on March 12, 1810 on the Biktar Hills (Kenoshan:Бiктар Виклилямет pronouced: Bih-tar Vikilyamet, Druçğam:Bíktar Mrouet pronouced; Biktar Mroht). The war lasted 8 years to determine if Kenosha should split up or not. The Northern part of Kenosha was defeted. Kenosha split into North and South until 1920, when they were unified. They were unified by the most recognizable ruler of Kenosha, Hyama Zlyomvoshtame (Kenoshan:Хяма Злёмвощаме pronouced:Hyama Zlyomvoshtame, Druçğam:Háma Zlómvoštame pronouced:Hyama Zlyomvoshtame). He held an emergency peace-confrience in South Kenosha, to try and unifiy the country. He did so, by giving South Kenosha $100,000, and 10,000 army personell. The September 9, 2008 Terrorist Attack On September 9th, 2008, in the city of Musema, 9 Bombs exploded in the Finational District in the city during rush hour at 5:45pm. The bombs destroyed 2 major buildings. One building was a 230m tall, Bank Tower and the other one was a 270m tall Bank Office tower.. There was a total of 560 deaths, and 400 injuries. Both towers collapsed at 6:00pm, while people were still running out. There was a yellow van parked infront of both buildings at 5:40pm. 2 men were spotted and identified later as wanted men in Kenosha. They were first arrested to try and place bombs at the Capial of Metkom. They have escaped the Metkom City Prision, to plan this attack. The Krijzqhan War The Krijzqhan war was caused by the September 9, 2008 terrorist attack. The 2 men, were from the country of Krijzqha. They were Abar Moujdesta and Mudi Khrazqk. On September 16, 2008, at 9:10AM, Kenoshan troops entered the country of Krijzqha. They entered in the Sezar and Danqk. They set up the first military bases in the cities of Ibaym, Urka, Tetran, and Berna. The total amount of troops in Krijzqha was 410,000 troops, 2,000 aircraft, and 3,000 ships. The mission of the Krijzqhan War, was to find any other terrorist groups in Krijzqha. Kenosha invaded the whole country of Krijzqha, and searched for the terrorist groups. Kenosha found a terrorist group called the Khjorsa. On September 25, 2008, In the Birakna Desert, Kenosha invaded the "capital" of the Khjorsa. There was an approximate 1,000 Khjorsaians, 2 tons of ammo, and 1 ton of nuclear weapons. Kenosha has elimated the Khjorsa's resources, and all Khjorsa's are in jail for life. On September 28, 2008, the Krijzqhan Government Officals met with the Kenoshan Officals. They discussed a plan that would have perminate Kenoshan military base in eace provience. Another main goal of the war was to have the Krijzqhan Government come back into power. The Khjorsa had taken over the country for a total of 4 years, and the Krijzqhan Government need to come back to restore peace. On October 20, 2008, Kenosha started its troop withdrawls. It withdrawled 133,000 troops, 1,000 aircraft, and 3,000 ships. In the meeting with both officals, it is an agreement that Kenosha will keep 2,000 troops in Krijzqha. The Novland / Kajland Conflict On December 1, 2008, The eastern part of Novland became it's own country, Kajland. Every country in the SU had apposed this idea of the country of Kajland of forming. When this came about, there was massive riots all through out the country of Novland. The Prime Minister of Novland said this, " We do not recognize Kajland as a Nation or a country, We will not let the separatists take our homeland ". Kenosha offered to give assistance to their allie, along with the Kingdom of Aeropoli. Kenosha sent out 150,000 troops to the country of Novland, and the Kingdom of Aeropoli sent out 100,000 troops. Kenosha divided up the 150,000 troops into these Novland Cities (City Name - Number of Troops) Rajavick - 30,000 Austur - 20,000 Aslow - 15,000 Traja - 20,000 Praja - 20,000 Cycru - 5,000 Mistra - 10,000 Urkarka - 20,000 Polchru - 10,000 ' Government ' Old Form Of Government The Government of Kenosha has changed a bit since it was founded. When it was founed in 234BCE the government of Kenosha was consitered a facist government. But, with each ruler, the government changed and changed and finally it was what it is today, a democracy. There is a President, Vice President, and Prime Minister. The President: Is the head of state, government, and a commander-in-cheif. The Vice President: Has a lower power than the President, and will command the country if the President is killed, or impeached. The Prime Minister: Represents the country in mettings where the President cannot attened. The Prime Minister only has power over the Vice President at meetings when the President is not able to attend. The President can serve 2 terms (1 term is 4 years). After the 2 terms is up, the former President can run again after he/she waits another 2 terms. The Vice President follows that same rule, along with the Prime Minister. The Kenoshan Government is similar to other countries, it has a Legislature Branch, Excutive Branch, and a Judical Branch. The Legislature Branch allows Legislatures to create and ratify laws. The Excutive Branch houses the President (and his cabine), Vice Presdient, and the Prime Minister. The Judical Branch houses all the Federal, and local Courts. On the Supreme Court, there are 9 people. They are re-elected every 10 years. The Congress in Kenosha is a bicameral legislature; housing the Senate, and the House of Represenatives. There are 100 Senators and 450 Represenatives. They are re-elected when the President's term ends. New Form of Government On October 31, 2008, Kenosha made a radical change with it's government. It changed from a Democracy to a Consitutional Monarchy. The citizens of Kenosha felt that Kenosha needed a Royal Family again. In the past, Kenosha was a monarchy for 500years. It had worked perfectly, but the last King of Kenosha, King Tolo (Kenoshan:Чевър Толо pronouced:Chevur Tolo, Druçğam:Çevůr Tolo pronouced: Chevur Tolo) had died and there was no heir to the throne. The process of the Government is the same that it was before the switch, except for two things; The name/title of President, changed to the Royal Family. Kenosha still has the Prime Minister, Cabnient/Advisors, Supreme Court, All of the Branches, Senate and House of Represenatives. Also, there is no Vice President, the Vice President's powers went into the Prime Minister. With the switch, the former President of Kenosha, Tolu Vetroskima, is now the current Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is able to be in office for 4 years(One term), unless voted by the citizens of Kenosha for another term, or, Unless the Royal Family of Kenosha feels that the Prime Minister has done an exellent job, the Prime Minister would be in office unil the citizens of Kenosha votes the Prime Minister out, or until the Royal Family expells him/her from the title of Prime Minister. The King/Queen: Is the head of state, government, and a commander-in-cheif. The Prime Minister: Has a lower power than the King/Queen, and will command the country if the King/Queen is killed, or impeached. The Prime Minister: Represents the country in mettings when the King/Queen cannot attened. The King/Queen will serve for life. Unless there is an approval rate of 30% or lower, he/she will be expelled from the Government, then the Prime Minister will take over, and a new Royal Family will be chosen. The Kenoshan Government is similar to other countries, it has a Legislature Branch, Excutive Branch, and a Judical Branch. The Legislature Branch allows Legislatures to create and ratify laws. The Excutive Branch houses the Royal Family (and his/her cabinet), and the Prime Minister. The Judical Branch houses all the Federal, and local Courts. On the Supreme Court, there are 9 people. They are re-elected every 10 years. The Congress in Kenosha is a bicameral legislature; housing the Senate, and the House of Represenatives. There are 100 Senators and 450 Represenatives. They are re-elected when the Prime Minister's term ends. The new queen, and the first Queen in 500 years, is Queen Veltha Vestovmich (Kenoshan:Райне Велтха Вестовмич pronouced:Rayne Veltha Vestovmich, Druçğam:Delít Velţae Vestovmiç pronouced: Delit Vetha Vestovmich). Queen Veltha is 30 years old. She was born in Kravsima, Kenosha. Veltha moved to St. Goryimov when she was 20 with her family. At age 26, she had become the senator to the state of Sibi. She then became nominated for Queen for Kenosha, and won. Queen Veltha, her Husband, Delo (34), and their children; boy, Seva Vestovmich (14) and girl, Galena Vestovmich (12), live at the Bloviter Mansion in Metkom. ' Economy ' The Economy of Kenosha is one of the largest in the world. In 2007, its Gross Domestic Product (GDP) was estimanted at $27.8 Billion Dollars. The Economy is a mixed economy where the private firms make up the majority of the smaller economic decisions, while being influenced by the Kenoshan Government. Government's Regulation and Control The Kenoshan Government does not play a big part in the economy. But the Government will step in if Monopolies go "over the line" or abuse their power. The Government also will step in if a company is in debt or has finacial troubles within 30 days. If the problem is serious, then the Government will step in immiedately. Currecny The type of currency that Kenosha uses is called the Seva. The symbol is §. Compared to United States Dollars, 1 Dollar (In the United States), is worth §1.50. The Seva is not the strongest of currencies in the Scandia Union, but it has lasted for hundreds of years in Kenosha, and has made Kenosha one of the most powerful countries in the SU. ' Geographic Divisons ' Kenosha is a federal union, that is composed of 50 states. There were original 7 states. Those were under the rule of Thrace, until 321, when the Thrace broke away from Kenosha. But in 234BCE, while the Kenoshans were there (in Modern Kenosha), they declared their independence without Thrace knowing it. The 50 States of Kenosha (Listing from earliest founded, to latest founded) (English/Kenoshan/Drugam) Novosalno/Новосално/Novosalno Ankyskame/Анкыскаме/Ankîîskame Trachema/Трачема/Träçema Nechkama/Нечкама/Neçkama Mrizhimozhem/Мрижиможем/Mrîžimožem Pazarchek/Пазарчек/Pazarçek Vechkam/Вечкам/Véçkam Molivar/Моливар/Molivăr Kelosa-Belkam/Кьелоса-Беклам/Kelosa-Belkam Novezeka/Новезека/Novezeka Kemgerma/Кемгерма/Kemğerma Polvacha/Полвача/Polvaça Akmenachka/Акменачка/Âkmenâçka Nezurvatsa/Незърваца/Nezůrvaţa Novemva/Новемва/Novemva Oknabvasha/Окнабваша/Oknäbvaša Voronezhka/Воронежка/Veronežka Salzamta/Салзамта/Sâlzâmtâ Vritseha/Врицеҳа/Vriţehha Doritoma/Доритома/Doritomă Vekmaznah/Векмазнах/Vekmaznâh Trema/Трема/Tremă Volshaba/Волшаба/Volšaba Sechkama/Сечкама/Seçkama Nedamve/Недамве/Nedămve Sibi/Сыбы/Sîbî Speskamve/Спескамве/Spéskamve Solche/Солче/Solçe Kesmav/Крезмав/Kesmăv Truska/Тръска/Trůska Panelka/Панелка/Panelka Ustiyom/Устиём/Usiööm Embacha/Ембача/Embâça Zigmasem/Зигмасем/Zîgmasem Putyama/Путяма/Putáma Solvashka/Солвашка/Solvaška Bnashta/Бнаща/Bnašta Zheshkam/Жешкам/žeškam Perima/Перима/Perîma Loshvam/Лошвам/Lošvam Sekamve/Секавме/Sekămve Trushkame/Тръшкаме/Trůškame Ehrvazhome/Эрважоме/Ёrvažome Tisbylom/Тисбылом/Tisbýlom Tolshyima/Толшїма/Tolšiima Lesko/Леско/Lesko Vekamse/Векамсе/Vekâmse Yizman/Їзман/IIzman Uzbekyota/Узвекёта/Uzbeköta Myusame/Мюсаме/Músame ' Religion ' There is no offical Religion in Kenosha. There are many different religions in Kenosha. The most common Religions in Kenosha are; Kenoshan Orthodox, Christianity, Catholic, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islamic, and many others. The most dominate religions in Kenosha are; Kenoshan Orthodox, Christianity, and Catholic. ' Langauges ' There is an offical Language in Kenosha, which is Kenoshan. There actually 2 main languages that are spoken in Kenosha, Kenoshan and Drucgam. Another main language (But it is not as widely spoken as Kenoshan or Drucgam) is Bulgarian. Those two languages are not similar. Kenoshan, is a Slavic Language that has Bulgarian and Russian roots to it. Drucgam has Turkish and mostly Romanian roots to it too. The language that is most spoken in Kenoshan. Kenoshan/Кеношый The Kenoshan Language is a Slavic language with Bulgarian and Russian roots. Kenoshan has dated back to when Kenoshan was founded. They did not have an alphabet when Kenosha was founded, it was an oral langauge. In 1788 Kenoshan adopted the Cyrillic alphabet that it uses today. The language has not changed much over time, but the letters have changed from Old Chruch Slavic to Modern Kenoshan. Drucgam/Druçğam Druçğam is a fairly new langauge in Kenosha. It was created in 1860, but was only spoken in the northern part of Kenosha. Only recently has it been spoken in mostly all parts of Kenosha. It has Turkish and mostly Romanian roots to it. You can tell by the letters, and sounds that it has Turkish and Romanian roots to it. ' Space and Technology ' Kenosha is one of the most developed countries in the world, which means that it has a lot of techology. In 1943, Sir Kazav Volshebka (Kenoshan:Сир Казав Волшебка pronouced:Sir Kazav Volshebka, Druçğam:Mîr Kazav Volšebka pronouced:Sir Kazav Volshebka), invented the first radar satellite in Kenosha. The satellite would be the first detailed map of Kenosha, and other Scandia countries. It also had the techonology on it, to dected small missles. Now in 2008, there are a total of 15 different satellites in the sky that are operated by Kenosha. They range from, Space Telescopes to see foriegn objects, Radar Missle Detection, Mapping Satellites and Recetpion Satellites (For phones, computers etc..). Kenosha is now underway in constructing an International SpaceCraft that will house all Scandia Space operations. Kenosha is head of the project, ISUSS - International Scandia Union Space Station. Which is a space station that is in orbit, and each country of the SU particpates,and has their own sector on the ISUSS. ' Transportation ' Roads/Highways/Bridges Transportation in Kenosha is vital with all the citizens traveling. In Kenosha, we have approximately 5 highways that are 6 lanes (in each direction, total of 12 lanes Left to Right). They are, K-12, K-E5, K-32, K-275 and K-E3. Each day, thousands and thousands of people travel on those highways. To ensure the safety for those people, in Kenosha, Once every year, there is a "Maintenance Checking Day." Where thousands of maintenance workers, inspect the highways across Kenosha to enusre that the roads are in good condition. They are especially checked in the western region of Kenosha where earthquakes are likely to occur. In Kenosha, there are thousands and thousands of bridges, from the 6 lane highway bridge to the one way bridges. Once every 6 months, we check the bridges conditions by going under each bridge, and check everything. After the checking is completed, there is a form that is filled out, and is kept onfile. If something is wrong with a bridge, it will be closed down and it will be fixed. Trains Even though that travel by Train seems ancient in today's modern world, train travel is the 2d most used for transportation. In Kenosha, there are 4 main trains; A34, B02, D44, and VE3. Those trains are the ones that stretch from one end to the country, to the other. In Kenosha, there are only fuel efficent trains that are in use. The type of trains that are use are trains made only in Kenosha that go up to 574.8mph. Air In Kenosha, the fastest way to get to one place to another is by Air, and it is the most chosen for transportation (other than by car). In Kenosha, there are 3 main airlines that domiante the rest of Kenosha's; Kenosha Air, Zelyam Airlines; and Zhauka-Fora Airlines. There are also 2 other main airlines that are rising and could possibly fit into the main airline category; Vera Jet and Delzat Airlines. There are 2 other big airlines; Aerovoli Airlines and Aermialie Airlines. Of course, there are much more, but those are the top airlines in Kenosha. The most used aircraft in Kenosha is the 757-200, and followed by that is the 747-300. Kenosha Air is in a partnership with Aeris International Airwayshttp://www.editthis.info/scandia_union/Aeris_International_Airways.